Control Yourself
by Thorn In Your Side
Summary: This kind of thing was really hard to stop. Byakuya tried, but Kenpachi didn't bother.


**Control Yourself**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**A/N: At first I was apprehensive about making fights an aphrodisiac but then I remembered Kenpachi's fight with Nnoitra and realized I was totally justified. :D **

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Fighting equals sex.

Byakuya didn't even know that Kenpachi thought in such complicated mathematical terms until the barbaric bastard groped him after one of their matches. He presumed that the 11th Division captain made 'hot and sweaty' the common denominator between the two activities but why oh _**why **_was Byakuya required to be a part of both?  
He'd been ready to leave when Kenpachi moved swiftly towards him. Byakuya had been lazy about drawing Senbonzakura after sheathing it so the spiky haired simian had the chance to press his great chest flush against Byakuya's and slide a hand over his buttocks, squeezing…

"Ugh." The sound had been the instinctive response to Kenpachi's odious proximity, the punch to his jaw a mere formality. Kenpachi barely flinched; his hand moved higher, his lips closer. Byakuya was trying to choose between kneeing the audacious jerk's crotch or throwing up when he was thrown over a shoulder and Kenpachi used shunpo to enter his private quarters at the 11th Division. (It only took one step because they'd been brawling, as per custom, in the 11th Division's training grounds.)

Renji gaped in incomprehension, and the 11th vice giggled at him. "Tatts, you should see your face!"

Go to hell, Yachiru.

000

"I am going to rip your heart out."

Byakuya was set down and took the opportunity to back rapidly away. He elaborated.

"I am going to rip it out and then slap you with it. What are you thinking, you enormous ignoramus?"

Kenpachi seemed surprised that the Kuchiki lord didn't understand his onerous intentions. "I'm horny, princess. I thought I should do something about it."

Byakuya was fast ruing the fact that he hadn't headed out the door upon being freed from the maniac's grip. There were wards on captains' quarters to prevent shunpo entry or exit except by the person whose quarters they were. The aristocrat felt trapped between a rock and a hard place.

(The wall and Kenpachi's ruined body, an interesting position that required steady balance and the ability to wrap his legs around a waist that would be active indeed; the person holding him up would need strength in the hands he would clamp to Byakuya's hips…)

Stop.

"Why can't you do something about it with someone else?" Byakuya hissed his face down so that his forward swinging hair would hide the mortification scribbled across his cheeks.

Kenpachi advanced, smelling like sweat and blood. The cold ring of blade against blade still echoed between them, and Byakuya briefly contemplated scattering Senbonzakura. Then Kenpachi was against him, his hand slipping around the 6th Division captain's neck, winding through his hair…

"You're the one that turns me on. Why would I want to do anything with anyone else?"

This wasn't the way things were supposed to work, but since when did Kenpachi follow convention? It was only he, Byakuya, that had condemned himself to obeying rules and crushing his heart, while Kenpachi was free to do as he pleased, free to follow whims, free to—

Okay, he was _**not free **_to brings his lips to Byakuya's and kiss them like that, _**not free **_to have so many muscles and surround Byakuya with them; this was _**not okay **_and Byakuya was free to stop it except…

Kenpachi's kiss flattered him.

It was like he'd been starving for a taste of this yummy Byakushi dish, as though all the could think about was scooping him up in those filthy, long fingers and licking him as though Byakuya was a fruit (hey. Not gay. Just juicy) that he needed to bite _**right now**_…

Stop.

Byakuya couldn't. He moaned.

Whyyy, Byakushi? Why would you moan? How servile! How suggestive! Do you really like this kiss that much? Does his hand feel good as it gets under your scarf, pulling it down around your waist so that his lips can rub against your neck in that hard, fierce way?

(I think I just answered my own questions.)

Kenpachi halted in his quest for Byakuya's submission (gay. Very, very gay.) to chuckle.

"I bet you'd give an arm and a leg to take back that sound you just made, huh princess?"  
He heard the moan? Shit, Byakuya was loud. Or maybe it was that Kenpachi was so close. So close he could see the pupil of his uncovered eye—apparently Kenpachi's eyes weren't black; they were dark, dark brown. A delicious, deep brown. A hot, boiling brown…

(Stop! Stop!)

A brown Byakuya wanted to drown in.

(Just throw yourself in some shit, why don't you? How far you've fallen, Kuchiki-sama. What a disappointment you are.)

Byakuya tried to bluff his way to dignity. "If you were listening, you'd know that it was a noise of disgust and revulsion. Nothing...erotic."

"Fuckin' liar," Kenpachi noted, his hands working industriously to undo the robes of the pliant body he was pressed against, "You like it. I can tell."

His tone was so supremely confident that Byakuya tried to wrench away. Strangely, Kenpachi's voice bothered him far more than his warm fingers succeeding in untying the silk sash holding his robes shut. The movement made Kenpachi grab the aristocrat's scarf—still around his hips—and pull him back. He was closer than ever before, the contours of their bodies fitting together, and Byakuya became grotesquely aware of the painful erection between them that belonged, beyond a doubt, to his own self.

Oh, the horror.

Embarrassed confusion brought so much blood to his face he half-thought there would be none left to support his cock, but no, it was still proudly at attention. Like this was anything to be proud of!

"I'm kinda shocked," Kenpachi muttered.

Join the club!

And dammit, if you're shocked look _**shocked **_and not…

(Hungry?)

Aching to run your tongue around that proud little general (that! Is! _**Not **_what Byakuya calls it!) and watch his porcelain face shatter into a scream of complete and utter…

Don't stop.

"Stop staring at it." Byakuya prodded angrily at his chest, because this sort of expression was fuelling a fire that had flared up at the very bottom of Byakuya's stomach. Ahh, it wasn't even a fire, it was a pool of cold liquid metal weighing him down and wanting him to, well, do something _**dirty, **_at least as dirty as what Kenpachi's aching, hungry face was hinting at.

"I didn't expect you to get so hard so fast."

Like Byakuya saw it coming? You freaking moron.

But why _**was**_ he so hard? It had been only a few minutes since Kenpachi brought him here. The only explanation he could give himself was hat his body had been receptive to touch even before the captain captured him, but that meant he'd been aroused even during their fight, like some kind of sick pervert who got his jollies from any kind of contact at all. That mean the cold liquid metal had been collecting even in the heat of battle…

Stopppp.

(Kenpachi wasn't the only one who was turned on by a good fight.)

I said stop!

The balls on his head jingled as he tugged Byakuya's robes apart, so that they split like a peach and left a long line of flesh naked. From his noble collar bone down to his smooth navel, Kenpachi's eyes raked his body. They lingered a long time on the loincloth against which his erection strained before wandering down the lithe legs that stood firm with feet splayed outwards and toes flat against the floor.

"Hell, princess," Kenpachi rumbled, "You're cute."

"Kuchiki Byakuya isn't _**cute. **_Kuchiki Byakuya is _**big.**_"

It wasn't a challenged, but Kenpachi gave a lecherous grin and shrugged out of his own robes, lowering his own underwear.

"Bigger'n this?"

Doubtful, Byakuya thought. Not that he would ever, ever tell the asshole that.

"Zaraki, you fool…"

Zaraki the fool didn't really feel like listening. He felt like throwing Byakuya onto the futons and fucking him mindless, and that's what he proceeded to attempt.

The thud his strong back made against the mattress knocked some pride into Byakuya. Watching Kenpachi hover dominantly above pissed him off. Byakuya was royal, and Byakuya was no blow-up doll. If this guy wanted to top, he'd have to fight for it.

(Kinky. Does that turn you on, Byakushi? Oh wait—you're already about to cum, aren't you?)

The Kuchiki lord managed to reverse their positions; he straddled Kenpachi's lap while the man said, "Whaddaya think you're doin', princess?"

"Don't call me that," Byakuya ordered.

Kenpachi raised himself on his elbows to watch. "As y'like, princess."

Byakuya closed his eyes in annoyance and spread Kenpachi's legs. "When I say 'don't call me that'," his slim fingers inched down the man's waking cock, towards his opening, "I mean 'don't call me that'." His fingers slipped sleekly in, and Kenpachi closed his eyes too.

"Yeah…alright, Kuchiki…" he breathed, "Mm…deeper," he asked, and Byakuya paused. An evil light glittered in his eyes as he squirmed above Kenpachi, going, "Deeper? I don't understand."

Kenpachi's eyes snapped open and narrowed at the dark haired slut that teased him like this. Byakuya pursed his lips and tilted his head.

"What do you mean, Zaraki?" his whisper was wanton and arch with all kinds of ideas, "What do you want me to do?"

Pride fired up in Kenpachi too, who tried to turn the tables so that he wouldn't have to beg. But Byakuya pinned him down and brought his lips to his ear, placing an agonizing kiss there.

"Ask me, Zaraki. We're colleagues, aren't we? I'll give you a hand, perhaps."

Kenpachi's tortured body and reiatsu writhed, but Byakuya kept him down. The man gave up, panting, and said:

"Your fingers, Kuchiki. Put them in deeper."

To see him smile, you'd have thought Byakuya was looking down upon his soul mate and washing him in balmy love. His tone was soft and acquiescent too, but his words as far as Kenpachi was concerned were stitched together from pure iniquity as shat out by the devil himself.

"I will, Zaraki. If you say, 'Please Kuchiki-san, I want your fingers to give me an orgasm so hard my head might burst'. Will you say that for me?"

Kenpachi's eyes narrowed again his teeth bared in an outraged snarl.

"The hell I will!"

The smaller (pushier) brunet tutted, his fingers scampering over Kenpachi's needy erection like it was a Japanese flute. He deliberately moved his thumb to the very apex of Kenpachi's arousal, cocking his head.

"Really? Are you sure?"

The reiatsu-heavy captain's neck arched back and he bit his tongue to avoid whining as Byakuya played with him. Words tripped over themselves to escape his lips, and Byakuya listened willingly.

"F-fuck you, K-Kuchiki…nngh. Ahh…just go shoot yourself!"

Warriors appreciated bravery, and Kenpachi was certainly being brave: even wit his metaphorical neck under the metaphorical sword he wouldn't sacrifice his pride. Byakuya excused him and picked up his hand, sucking his fingers. Kenpachi's eyes went dizzy as he watched the half-robed man service his digits.

"What…Kuchiki!"

"Let's compromise. Since you won't say it, I won't put _**my **_fingers in."

With a soft bite to Kenpachi's index, Byakuya guided his hand to his own entrance, and Kenpachi fell back into a loud moan, prickly with longing. The sound startled the aristocrat—had he, Byakuya, sounded so…lustful? Had _**his **_moan sent shudders of sweet antipathy to Kenpachi's groin? Ah, but who'd have thought that such a rough brute of a man could make so delicate a sound?

Byakuya maneuvered Kenpachi's fingers absent-mindedly, his gaze on the man's ravaged chest. It rose and fell with every breath a map of scars criss crossing it. Not a lot of the ape's opponents had the power to leave their mark on his body and it seemed like Byakuya that most of the scars were from his Senbonzakura. He let Kenpachi's hand go to trace the dark lines with his own fingers. Having made these scars he knew them best—which were deep and which ones shallow. This one here, this thick welt…that had ended one of their fights with Byakuya standing as victor. This other one, still red and healing…it had done nothing but spur Kenpachi to heights that brought Byakuya to his knees.

His fingers drifted back to Kenpachi's, but the nightmarish nouveau jester had seen his advantage and pressed upon it. His hand seized Byakuya's bare shoulders and rolled him over, laughing.

"Got distracted, Kuchiki?"

The princess's eyes were perhaps a little less displeased at the reversal of his fortunes than they should be. He put his hands against Kenpachi's chest, the pads of his middle fingers stark against the boulder's nipples. A sardonic little smile twisted his lips.

"I _**planned **_that, Zaraki."

"Bullshit," Kenpachi grunted, arranging Byakuya's legs to his liking, "Why do ya keep fightin' it? You fuckin' want me. You have no fuckin' control."

The smaller (hornier) brunet allowed him dragonsnake down his torso until Kenpachi's lips were nuzzling the best part of him. They breathed together as the fighter's mouth closed around Byakuya's erection.

"I thought you liked fighting."

Kenpachi's words thrummed around his cock. "There's no point in continuing after ya lose, though."

"If I've lost, then maybe…mm," Byakuya briefly lost his mind at something the man's tongue did, "Maybe we should stop."

Stop?

Don't be ridiculous.

"Maybe," Kenpachi removed himself and straightened, catching Byakuya's eye. "There's still some differences between those things. Maybe you should shut up and lemme do you."

They breathed together again. The rest, as they say, was history.

000

He raised himself off the futon and began to dress. Somewhere down the line his hair had come undone; Kenpachi mutely rolled over to so that Byakuya could retrieve the ornament that had thankfully not suffered damage during their…hmm.

Violent fucking.

There was a sensible part of the clan head that knew this small taste would not tide him over forever, that before long he would share a bed with the gorilla again in order to…hmm. (Say it. Don't be a sissy. Fuck. Make love. Shag.) A nonsensical part of him thoroughly looked forward to being on his back again, his voice unbridled and his knees drawn up to his shoulders…

Stop.

(A little too late for that, don't you think?)

Kenpachi watched the princess prepare to leave and felt his body tell him what Byakuya's mind had already deduced. This…_**thirst **_between them had not yet been slaked. Kenpachi allowed his eyes to drift shut and twined his hands around his penis. A groan began to build up behind his lips when a foot descended on his crotch, pressing hard enough to avoid being pleasurable.

"Kuchiki." Kenpachi didn't open his eyes. "Whaddaya want?"

"Shameless man, what are you doing?"

"Entertaining myself."

Byakuya blinked and Kenpachi looked. An awkwardness bloomed between them. Ludicrous, seeing how _**comfortable **_they had been just now, but that was how it was.

"I guess it can't be helped," Byakuya said slowly. "It would be a shame to walk out while you're still so energetic. A black mark on my record, as it were."

Kenpachi was impatient. "What're you sayin', princess? Either get into bed or get out."

A smile shimmered on Byakuya's lips as he slid his shoulders free of his robes again.

"Didn't I tell you, Zaraki, to not call me that?"

Fighting equals sex.

Byakuya hadn't even known he thought in the same complex mathematical terms until he slept with Kenpachi. 'Hot and sweaty' might have something to do with it but it seemed more likely that the 11th Division captain himself was the connecting link between the two activities.

Kenpachi let the smaller (prettier) brunet a place on his abdomen.

"I seem to recall you mentionin' it. Refresh m'memory, okay?"

_Avec plaisir. _

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**I felt so unusually…reticent when writing this thing's sex scene. I think it heralds the arrival of my yaoi OTP for the fandom. I have the same problem with Suigetsu and Sasuke; I can't sex them up right.**


End file.
